


it's okay to be gay (and also in love with your best friend, right?)

by zeromiles



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Language Warning??, M/M, Open Ending like super open what is this, Sexuality Crisis, THEY DONT DESERVE TO BE ON A SURVIVAL SHOW CAN THEY JUST BE HAPPY, a single gay slur, aged up/down characters, breathe if u agree, dont read it, haknyeon is A Straight, i love boys, its not specific theyre all in high school though, jinyoung centered, like super duper gay, some slightly sexual material its fine u wont die, sort of anyways, teen boys being teen boys, they r gay, this fic is trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeromiles/pseuds/zeromiles
Summary: It's not like he was the only one. Daehwi was a flaunter, who once wore a pride flag as a cape and swung it around like Superman on a random day and everyone just kind of accepted it, because Daehwi was and still is the school's Golden Boy. Samuel had dated more people than Jeon Somi and more than a few of them had dicks rather than vaginas. And there was Yoo Seonho and Lai Guan Lin, the couple of the century who'd won Prom King and well, King twice in a row. So yeah, Jinyoung wasn't alone.





	it's okay to be gay (and also in love with your best friend, right?)

**Author's Note:**

> hello my buds my dudes my pals i love produce 101 and these boys especially
> 
> i wanted to add a lot of more people like my nuest kids besides dongho but ya know i just went with what came to mind and not everyone fits in a high school fic this short (sorry jisung my man)
> 
> i hope u enjoy!!!! the jihoon/jinyoung is like the entire fic but also a very small part at the same time i dont kno what this even is actually

It's lunchtime, and Daehwi was yelling, as always. He's sort of very loud and right in Jinyoung's ear, but he bears with it.

"My presentation was good! But that bitch teacher just _had_ to give me an 88, a fucking B, just enough to lower my grade so now I don't have a 3.8 GPA. I hate her bitch ass so much. I am so mad right now. Ugh." He takes a bite out of his sandwich angrily.

"Are you done yet?" Jihoon asks.

"Nope!" Daehwi stood up. "AGHHHH I hope I die. I quit. I'm dropping out of school. I'm tired, my eyes feel spicy. I'm over it." He sits down. "Okay, now I'm done."

Haknyeon took a bite out of his take-out fries from McDonalds. His mom was too busy in the morning, with three kids and whatnot so he always got delivered food his mom drops off at lunchtime. A pretty good deal, compared to Jinyoung's sad, slightly soggy self-made sandwich. "If it makes you feel any better, I'm failing math. I have a 53."

"That does make me feel better, actually. I quite like being above others." Daehwi replied thoughtfully.

"You're welcome!" Haknyeon pipes cheerfully.

"Now that that's done, how are the rest of you fine people doing? Any news? Drama? Failed tests? Parties? Life issues that give you crippling depression but you still want to tell us anyways?" Daehwi leaned forward excitedly.

"That's... Oddly specific." Samuel frowned. "But yes. I have news! I was dumped by one of the prettiest girls in school but that's okay. I didn't think we really matched, it was super awkward."

"Aww," Daehwi suddenly looked a lot less pumped. "I'm sorry, dude."

"Nah it's cool. My mom bought me ice cream. I'm pretty over it."

Jinyoung thought for a second. "Wait. Jeon Somi dumped you? That sucks."

"Kinda, yeah."

"She is so pretty. I still think Kim Doyeon is prettier though. She's a cheerleader."

"Ah, there it is," Haknyeon narrated dramatically. "Park Jihoon's tragic Basic High School Life Experience Syndrome. He's still one of those boys who thinks cheerleaders are above others in the high school pyramid and that student athletes are the most popular in the school. We're not in High School Musical, Jihoon. As much as I'd love to sing my problems away too, wake. Up."

Jihoon flipped him the bird in response. Jinyoung giggled softly. Because as much ad he'd hate to admit it, Park Jihoon is cute and Jinyoung is very gay.

It's not like he was the only one. Daehwi was a flaunter, who once wore a pride flag as a cape and swung it around like Superman on a random day and everyone just kind of accepted it, because Daehwi was and still is the school's Golden Boy. Samuel had dated more people than Jeon Somi and more than a few of them had dicks rather than vaginas. And there was Yoo Seonho and Lai Guan Lin, the couple of the century who'd won Prom King and well, King twice in a row. So yeah, Jinyoung wasn't alone. Except for the fact that he'd never dated anyone and that he'd only found out he played for the other team not by actual attraction to a boy, but by being the only one to not get it up during a sixth grade sleepover with his friends when they'd decided to be edgy eleven year olds and secretly watch porn.

It had definitely been an experience, leading the rest of the boys thinking Jinyoung was a god of controlling his dick for the rest of the grade. On the other hand, it had led Jinyoung to staying up late at nights wondering if there was something wrong with him. (More specifically, his lower half.)

But then he entered middle school, and that one boy with dyed hair introduced himself as Gay Jesus in front of the whole class and gallantly stood tall and proud as kids laughed and jeered at him, Jinyoung had a epiphany. He was gay! There was nothing wrong with him, the only thing wrong was the narrow minds of people that couldn't accept anything different from them and bullied Lee Daehwi for the rest of the entire seventh grade until that big scary-looking eighth grader Kang Dongho beat up a kid for calling Daehwi a faggot and announced to the school that it was okay to be gay. Therefore the entire school convinced themselves that it was the 20th century, it was okay to be gay.

And Jinyoung gathered up his small courage and sat next to Daehwi at lunch and smiled at his bright-toothed grin, and so Jinyoung really wasn't alone.

Then came high school, and people were a lot more accepting even without needing Kang Dongho to beat meat. Daehwi became Mr. Seoul High in freshman year and joined choir and made a bunch of singer friends and Jinyoung didn't absolutely hate the nice kid Haknyeon that he had four classes with who made him join the dance team once he learned Jinyoung had dabbled in contemporary as a kid, and Jinyoung discovered he didn't hate the kids in there either, especially not Kim Samuel who helped him with his footwork every once in a while.

And he definitely didn't mind Park Jihoon, the first and only boy (and person in general) to ever get Jinyoung hard.

It was a little weird, getting hard thinking of your friend. But it didn't help when his friend was the most good-looking kid in school and Jinyoung was a healthy teenage boy who honestly should've gotten his first hard-on much, much sooner than junior year.

But it happened, and Jinyoung just kind of accepted it and lived his life while sort of hopelessly pining after one of his best friends and simultaneously never mentioning it to his actual best friend throughout the days. He wasn't really expecting much. He assumed Jihoon was as straight as Haknyeon and his girlfriend of two years was.

***

High school parties were pretty wild. Not as wild as the ones you always saw on TV, but wild enough for Jinyoung, who was an introvert through and through. He, at the moment, was just awkwardly sitting in one of the lawn chairs with a beer in a plastic red cup (which was the only thing that was like what happened in the movies) and not drinking any of it.

Daehwi was drunk, and also grinding on a palm tree and people watched and cheered. Speaking of grinding. Jinyoung could not understand why high schoolers were so obsessed with grinding on each other. He watched a football player and a girl in a short, sequined dress her mom probably didn't know she bought grind awkwardly against each other. It was even more awkward to look at. High schoolers were awful.

He ditched the beer for fruit punch (hopefully it was fruit punch and not some weird, illegal, high school jungle juice) and took a sip. He didn't really know what to do at parties. All he did was ignore groups of intimidating girls staring at him and look uncomfortable, which is what he did best. The loud music made his head throb. He was pretty surprised no one had called the police yet. It was a fucking school night.

Haknyeon and Samuel were now having a dance battle in a middle of a circle of people. Two girls were sucking face while assholes who probably jacked off to degrading lesbian porn took pictures. Daehwi did his thing. Jinyoung wanted to go home, but he was going to Daehwi's overnight and couldn't leave until he decided he was tired, which was never. He looked like he was having the time of his life.

"Hey." Jinyoung looked up, and suddenly Jihoon was there smiling at him. He was wearing a cute striped sweater and Jinyoung was gayer than ever. He took a sip of his fruit punch. "Hey."

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Let go! You're an adolescent in high school! Be free!"

"I am enjoying myself," Jinyoung lied through his teeth even though he knew Jihoon knew otherwise. "It's just my face. People tell me I look gloomy a lot of times."

"It's fine 'cause your face is still cute." Jihoon said offhandedly. "I just look like a bitch."

Jihoon just called him cute. Jinyoung pretended to act sane but all the little Jinyoungs in his head were running around and screaming PANIC! PANIC! "You're also fine, 'cause everyone still likes you even if you look like a bitch. You're a handsome bitch."

"Thank you." Jihoon laughs and Jinyoung wondered if that was funny, because he was pretty serious. He guesses it kind of was.

Jihoon leans/sits on the chair arm Jinyoung is on and they sit there together in peace, sharing sips of the fruit punch and watching Daehwi make out with some random kid. It's very relaxing, and Jinyoung thinks that it's fine if Jihoon was flirting with him or if Jihoon is straight and nothing ever happens out of his first love. Because that was the epitome of what high school was about. And they were just high schoolers. Just kids.

Just dumb teenage boys making dumb teenage decisions. And that was okay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what u think! hit me up on my twitter @twicencts i need more produce101 buds all my mutuals think im a meminist! thanks for reading!!!!! stan bae jinyoung!!!!!
> 
> what a messy ending i totally gave up on them


End file.
